Innocence - Unschuld
by ChogaRamirez
Summary: Mein erster schriftstellerischer Gehversuch in "Gotham City" oder "Wie sich eine blöde Idee selbstständig gemacht hat". Lesen definitiv auf eigene Gefahr. Ich garantiere nicht für die geistige Gesundheit der Leser. Ist irgendwie Alles kitschig und schizophren. -.-


_**Batman**_

_**Innocence – Unschuld**_

_Mein erster schriftstellerischer Gehversuch in "Gotham City" oder "Wie sich eine blöde Idee selbstständig gemacht hat". Lesen definitiv auf eigene Gefahr. Ich garantiere nicht für die geistige Gesundheit der Leser. Ist irgendwie Alles kitschig und schizophren. -.-_

_»Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen, nie im Leben wieder eine andere Person an sich heran zu lassen, aber auf irgendeine unerklärliche Art und Weise hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft, sich einen Platz in seinem Leben zu erobern.«_

Die große, schwere Holztür fiel hinter ihm mit einem dumpfen Dröhnen ins Schloss. Der dabei entstehende Sog wirbelte die dicke Staubschicht auf, die sich in den letzten Jahren, in denen das große Anwesen leer stand, angesammelt hatte. Eine Spur aus Schuhabdrücken führte von der Doppelflügeltür aus in die angrenzenden Räume und über die alte, knarrende Treppe ins obere Stockwerk.

Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte er in einen großen Wohnraum mit den vielen verschlissenen Polstermöbeln und einem noch älteren, verrußten Kamin, in dem ein kleines, langsam schwächer werdendes Feuer brannte. Ab und zu knackte ein Holzscheit und kleine Funken stoben nach oben in den Schornstein. Das Feuer musste schon vor Stunden entfacht worden sein, aber es spendete immer noch genug Licht, dass abstrakte Schatten an den vergilbten Wänden tanzten und schaffte eine wohlige Wärme, die das kalte Wetter in Gotham fast vergessen ließ.

Er ließ sich schwer auf den am Kamin stehenden dunkelroten Ohrensessel fallen und starrte in die kleinen, nach oben züngelten Flammen, die sich aus der rot leuchtenden Glut erhoben. Unter ihm ächzte eine rostige Feder. Auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel stand eine längst kalt gewordene Tasse Tee. Neben ihr lag eine Spielkarte, die deutlich machen sollte, dass die Tasse für ihn bestimmt war. Baldrian, wie er fachmännisch feststellte, nachdem er kurz daran geschnuppert hatte. Pah, als ob er es nötig hatte, sich zu beruhigen!

Dieses alte Anwesen als gegenwärtiges Versteck zu nutzen war definitiv eine seiner besten Ideen seit Langem. Das große Haus am Ende der langen Auffahrt stand seit vielen Jahren leer, seitdem der vorherige Besitzer eines natürlichen Todes gestorben war. Niemand fühlte sich seitdem für das Anwesen verantwortlich und da der alte Mann keine noch lebenden Verwandten hatte, gammelte das ehemals prunkvolle Gemäuer vor sich hin, was sich für ihn und seine Pläne als vorteilhaft erwies, da auch die fröhlich vor sich hin wucherende Hecke seit Jahren keine Heckenschwere mehr gesehen hatte und somit sehr wirkungsvoll den direkten Blick auf das Haus verhinderte.

Seine Gedanken drifteten weiter ab, zu den letzten Tagen, nachdem sie ihr neues Heim bezogen hatten. Eigentlich wollte er aus seiner alten Behausung gar nicht ausziehen, aber einer seiner Handlanger hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er dorthin verfolgt wurde und so sah er sich gezwungen, umzuziehen – und seinen unvorsichtigen Gefolgsmann zu töten. Er wusste zwar von Anfang an, dass ein Leben als Verbrecher und psychopathischer Serienmörder dafür sorgen würde, dass er es sich nicht ewig an ein- und demselben Ort gemütlich machen konnte, aber in letzter Zeit war es fast schon absurd. Dabei hatte er nicht mehr Verbrechen begangen als sonst. Im Gegenteil sogar: Seine Rate hatte abgenommen und er hatte sich mehr auf das Pläne schmieden konzentriert, um den größten Coup seines Lebens zu machen.

Ein knackendes Holzscheit riss ihn aus seinen wirren Gedanken und er blinzelte irritiert zur anderen Seite des großen Raumes. Etwas bewegte sich im Schatten und er hörte, wie dieses Etwas über den staubigen Boden lief. Er hatte bereits seinen Revolver gezogen, als sich dieses Etwas als alt bekannte Hyäne entpuppte, die mit gemächlichem Schritt näher an den wärmenden Kamin kam. Er steckte den Revolver weg und seufzte, was die Hyäne dazu veranlasste, ihn schlaftrunken anzusehen und zu gähnen.

Überall, wo er in seinen eigenen vier Wänden hin ging, tauchte eine dieser verdammten Hyänen auf. Es war zum verrückt werden! Bud oder Lou – er konnte sie noch immer nicht auseinander halten – rollte sich vor dem Kamin zusammen und schnaufte zufrieden. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie dieses kleine blonde Biest es geschafft hatte, ihm diese Viecher unterzuschieben. Wie automatisch richtete sich sein Blick an die Decke des Raumes, an der ein angelaufener Kronleuchter hing. Sie war jetzt ganz sicher da oben.

Mürrisch erhob er sich aus dem unbequemen Ohrensessel und folgte der Spur aus Schuhabdrücken die Treppe hinauf. Falls sie noch wach war, würde sie ihn sicher wieder mit ihren großen blauen Augen ansehen, die ihn stumm fragten, wo er gewesen war. Aber das ging sie nichts an! Vor ein paar Tagen – oder war es schon länger als eine Woche her? – hatte er sie lautstark darauf hingewiesen, dass es sie nicht zu interessieren hatte, wo er sich nachts aufhielt, wenn er nicht "zu Hause" war. Sie hatte ihm tagelang damit in den Ohren gelegen und schließlich war ihm der Kragen geplatzt. Ein ganz kleines bisschen bereute er es sogar, die Hand gegen sie erhoben zu haben.

Im oberen Stockwerk angekommen, ging er zielstrebig auf eine leicht offen stehende Tür zu und warf dabei sein violettes Jackett achtlos über einen alten Kleiderständer, der dekorativ gegenüber dem Treppenabsatz stand. Die Holztür knarrte, als er sie weiter öffnete und sofort gab die andere Hyäne – Lou oder Bud, wer auch immer – einen bedrohlichen Laut von sich und näherte sich ihm langsam. "Ach, halt den Rand!", zischte er der Hyäne zu, ehe er sie mit einem gekonnten Fußtritt vor die Tür setzte und dann die Tür sorgfältig von innen verschloss. Er konnte diese Viecher noch nie leiden.

Leise vor sich hin fluchend wandte er seine Aufmerksam erst dem fünfarmigen gusseisernen Kerzenhalter zu, der auf einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes stand und dessen Kerzen fast zur Hälfte runter gebrannt waren, um sich dann dem riesigen, grotesken Himmelbett zu widmen. Sie schlief tatsächlich. Kopfschüttelnd fragte er sich, wie sie es nur schaffte, so seelenruhig und tief schlafen zu können, wo er fast jede Nacht durch einen Albtraum unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Ihre schwarz-rote, hautenge Kleidung lag auf einer Ottomane in der Nähe eines der riesigen Fenster mit den schweren, dunkelroten Samtvorhängen und ein fast schon diabolisches Grinsen erschien in seinem Gesicht. Sie war also fast nackt unter dieser Decke.

Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen, nie im Leben wieder eine andere Person an sich heran zu lassen, aber auf irgendeine unerklärliche Art und Weise hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft, sich einen Platz in seinem Leben zu erobern. Es gab Schlimmeres. Immerhin las sie ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und sorgte dafür, dass er ihr gegenwärtiges Versteck tatsächlich als heimelig betrachtete. Gut, sie hatte sicherlich nicht die besten Qualitäten als Hausfrau, aber sie schaffte es immerhin, ein warmes Essen auf den Tisch zu zaubern. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie durchaus auch ihre körperlichen Reize – auch wenn er sie für ihr hitziges Temperament und ihren nicht enden wollenden Redefluss am liebsten sofort mitsamt ihren blöden Hyänen rausschmeißen wollte.

Diese Frau war ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Auf der einen Seite vergötterte sie ihn und tat Alles, was er von ihr verlangte, auf der anderen Seite hatte er sie schon mehrmals spüren lassen, wie wenig ihm an ihrer nervtötenden Gesellschaft lag – und sie blieb trotzdem an seiner Seite. Egal, was er ihr an den Kopf warf oder wie schlecht er sie auch behandelte – sie blieb. Jede normale Frau hätte schon längst das Weite gesucht. Aber normal wäre auch langweilig. Totsterbenslangweilig.

Und irgendetwas hatte sich in letzter Zeit in ihm verändert. Er spürte es in den Momenten, wo er seine Gedanken auf eine Reise schicken konnte. Er fing langsam an, ihre Gegenwart zu genießen. Nicht offensichtlich, aber es fühlte sich für ihn gut an, dass sie eine beständige Komponente in seinem Leben geworden war. Sie war so etwas wie ein Ruhepol für ihn, wo er sich gehen lassen konnte. Wo er nicht den harten Kopf einer Verbrecherbande geben musste, um Schrecken zu verbreiten und Anerkennung von seinen Handlangern zu erhalten. Zwar betrachtete er sie nachwievor als einen seiner Handlager, aber im Gegensatz zu den ganzen Versagern, die zu seiner Bande zählten, lag ihm tatsächlich etwas an ihr.

Er würde es zwar niemals unter Eid bestätigen, aber dieses blonde Biest hatte es wirklich geschafft, sein Herz zu erweichen. Vor langer Zeit – es schien in einem anderen Leben gewesen zu sein – hatte er sie noch milde dafür belächelt, dass ausgerechnet sie ihn analysieren und therapieren wollte. Doch jetzt musste er sich notgedrungen eingestehen, dass ihr das auf fast schon gespenstige Art und Weise gelungen war. Er war aufgetaut. Und – was für ihn das Schlimmste war – er hatte Gefühle für sie entwickelt. Es war zwar nur eine zarte Knospe, die da in seinem Herzen heran wuchs, aber sie wurde größer. Und das jagte ihm einen riesigen Schrecken ein.

Vielleicht wäre es wirklich das Beste, wenn er sie mit Sack und Pack vor die Tür setzte und ihr so ordentlich den Kopf wusch, dass sie sich nie wieder bei ihm blicken ließ. Er versuchte sich die Zeit ohne sie bildlich vorzustellen, musste sich aber schon nach ein paar Sekunden eingestehen, dass sein Leben dann furchtbar langweilig wäre. Sie schaffte es, ihm genau dann ein Lächeln zu entlocken, wenn ihm überhaupt nicht danach zumute war. Und dieses Gefühl wollte er eigentlich nicht verlieren.

Vielleicht war sie doch nicht der Störenfried, für den er sie die meiste Zeit hielt. Doch genau das machte ihn nervös. Wenn sie zusammen in einem Raum waren, dann wünschte er sich sehnlichst, dass sie endlich die Klappe hielt und verschwand. Doch wenn sie nicht da war, vermisste er sie fast schon.

Er raufte sich die Haare und fluchte innerlich. Wie zum Teufel hatte das Biest es geschafft, ihn so dermaßen aus dem Konzept zu bringen? Er war doch beherrscht, unnahbar und absolut gefühllos. Doch kaum, dass sie ihn mit ihrem hübschen Gesicht anlächelte, fing seine sorgfältig errichtete emotionale Mauer an zu bröckeln.

Sie bewegte sich leicht im Schlaf und murmelte leise vor sich hin, was ihn dazu veranlasste, vor Schreck zusammen zu zucken. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall wecken. Unwillkürlich rieb er sich den Nacken. Warum, verdammt nochmal, hatte sie so eine gefährliche Wirkung auf ihn?

Er musste sie loswerden! Ja, genau! Das war der Plan! Sie war gefährlich für ihn und seine Pläne. Nicht nur, dass sie sie vermasseln könnte, nein, viel schlimmer war, dass sie ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte – allein mit ihrer Anwesenheit.

"Du bist wieder da?", hörte er plötzlich ihre leise Stimme hinter sich. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, rieb sie sich müde über die Augen. Ihr blondes Haar trug sie offen und es fiel ihr auf die Schultern, wo sich gerade ein Träger ihres roten Seiden-Negligée selbstständig machte. Sie wirkte in diesem Moment so hilflos und zerbrechlich, dass er automatisch einen Fuß vor den Anderen setzte und sich ihr vorsichtig näherte.

Warum er das tat, wusste er selber nicht genau. Er wusste nur, dass er es tun musste und dass es sich richtig anfühlte. Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Himmelbett und betrachtete sie mit einem sanften, aber gleichzeitig auch lüsternem Blick, den sie aber nicht zu bemerken schien – oder nicht bemerken wollte. In dem Moment, als sie den Mund aufmachen wollte, drückte er ihr einen zärtlichen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, der sie sofort verstummen ließ. So einfach war es also, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen? Warum hatte er nur nicht eher daran gedacht?

Er hatte nichts Anderes erwartet, als dass sie sich auf sein Spiel einließ. Und wie sie sich einließ! Sie gab sich ihm mehr als bereitwillig hin und drückte mit ihrer Körperhaltung deutlich aus, dass sie mehr wollte. Mehr von seinen Berührungen, mehr von ihm. Nur allzu gern erfüllte er ihr diesen Wunsch, denn er war auf den Geschmack gekommen und hatte nicht vor, an dieser Stelle einfach abzubrechen.

Vermutlich stellte er sich etwas ungeschickt an, als er ihren Hals und ihren Oberkörper mit Händen und Mund liebkoste, aber ihr schien es entweder nichts auszumachen oder sie bemerkte es nicht. Er spürte, wie sie vor Erregung zitterte, als er ihr den dünnen Stoff vom Körper riss und sie begierig ansah. Oh ja, er begehrte sie. Es war inzwischen Jahre her, das er auch nur ansatzweise so etwas getan hatte und sein Körper machte ihm sehr deutlich klar, dass das hier mehr als überfällig war.

Er packte sie grob bei den Handgelenken und küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihm zwar nicht fremd war, aber die sich fremd anfühlte. Viel zu lange hatte er auf die körperlichen Freuden verzichtet. Er hätte zwar die Mittel und Kontakte dafür gehabt, aber bei Niemanden hatte er dieses starke Verlangen gespürt. Nur bei ihr.

Als sich seine Hände einen Weg von ihren Oberschenkeln nach oben bahnten, spürte er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren dieses Feuer wieder in sich lodern. Er spürte dieses Kribbeln in seinem Inneren, dass ihm zeigte, dass er noch am Leben war. Er wollte sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren. Und er wollte, dass sie sich mit der gleichen Leidenschaft nach seinen Berührungen sehnte.

Als sie nur wenig später nackt unter ihm lang, konnte es ihm nicht schnell genug gehen, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Er wollte diese hübsche, blutjunge Frau besitzen. Nein, besitzen war das falsche Wort. Er wollte sie leidenschaftlich lieben.

Sie sah ihn mit einem erwartungsvollen, zärtlichen Blick und doch konnte sie nicht die Angst verstecken, die er in ihren Augen sah. Er liebkoste wieder ihren Oberkörper, während er sich langsam so in ihre Richtung bewegte, dass ihre Hüften sich fast berührten. Doch bevor es zu einer richtigen Berührung kommen konnte, flüsterte sie ihm ein heiseres "Warte" ins Ohr, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sie ein wenig irritiert anzusehen. "Ich …", begann sie leise zu sprechen, brach den angefangen Satz aber ab und drehte verschüchtert ihren Kopf zur Seite. Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange und umfasste dann liebevoll, aber bestimmt ihr Kinn, um ihren Kopf so zu drehen, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. "Ich habe so etwas noch nie getan …", sagte sie schließlich so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war.

Ein Lächeln voller Zuneigung für sie erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er raunte ihr zu, dass er es zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis für sie machen würde. Es wäre jetzt so einfach für ihn gewesen, sie einfach zu nehmen und mit ihr zu machen, was er wollte. Doch er tat es nicht. Das letzte, was er in diesem Moment wollte, war, ihr Leid zuzufügen. Er würde ihr die Angst nehmen und ihr die Zeit lassen, die sie brauchte, um diesen Schritt zu gehen.

Eine Erinnerung durchzuckte ihn für einen kurzen Moment. Damals, als er sie zum ersten Mal sah, wie sie in ihrem blütenweißen Kittel inmitten der Trostlosigkeit von Arkham Asylum vor ihm stand. Schon damals, als er sie nur einmal angesehen hatte, hatte er erkannt, dass sie unschuldig und naiv war – und absolut deplatziert innerhalb der alten Mauern der Nervenheilanstalt.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war sie allein in dem riesigen Himmelbett. Die Bettseite neben ihr war schon längst erkaltet und sie fragte sich, ob die vergangene Nacht wirklich passiert war oder ob es nur ein wunderschöner Traum gewesen war. Neben sich auf dem Kopfkissen fand sie einen zusammen gefalteten Zettel, auf dem sie sofort seine erstaunlich filigrane Handschrift erkannte.

_»Gestern Nacht ist Nichts passiert! Es war ein einmaliges Experiment, was nie fortgeführt werden wird! Wenn du auch nur ein Wort darüber verlierst, kannst du sich schon mal nach einer neuen Bleibe umsehen!«_

Eigentlich sollte sie ihn für seine Zeilen hassen, aber dafür kannte sie bereits zu gut. Er war nicht sauer auf sie. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Sein Schriftbild zeigte deutlich, dass keinerlei Wut im Spiel war, als er den Zettel geschrieben hatte. Er hatte sich Zeit genommen und seine Worte mit Bedacht gewählt. Es war ihm wohl eher peinlich, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen. Er wollte stark, unabhängig und unnahbar sein und es ärgerte ihn, dass er ihr sein Innerstes gezeigt hatte.

Sie würde über diese Nacht schweigen, denn sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht nur ein einmaliges Experiment war.


End file.
